This invention relates to conveyors. In particular, this invention relates to conveyor mechanisms of the type which have load confining members which project upwardly from conveyor chains into the conveyor path and are used for transporting load items along the conveyor path.
Load confining members are used in association with chain conveyors for supporting cartons and the like in an open configuration to facilitate the end loading of the carton as it is transported along a conveyor path. Difficulty has been experienced in using this type of conveyor mechanism in association with small cartons because in the conventional chain conveyor mechanism, the two chains which are provided at each side of the conveyor path are arranged in a side-by-side relationship and consequently, there is a substantial lateral space between the blades of the load confining members which are carried by one chain and the blades which are carried by the other chain. Generally, the lateral spacing between these blades is equal to at least the thickness of one chain.